kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadly Baby Trio
"Get me a vanilla-strawberry! Oh, but NO sprinkles!! For any sprinkle I find... I shall ''kill you."'' -Stewie Griffin "Stewie, quit bein' queer and tell 'em to whip me up a chocolate sundae." -Rallo Tubbs "Mw-mw-mw..." -Maggie Simpson (src) The Deadly Baby Trio are a trio of evil, intelligent babies who worked for the Big Mom Pirates. Each member had a different position in the crew. They are Stewie Griffin (from Family Guy), the scientist; Rallo Tubbs (from Cleveland Show), the rapstar; and Maggie Simpson (from Simpsons), the assassin. Rallo is also a musicbender. History Several years ago, an explosion caused by the Great Clock sent three Chrono Beams to their respective towns and trapped the babies inside Age Stasis. They were unable to age anymore, but their intelligence and skills still developed. They eventually met each other and became friends, each wanting to escape their families and show everyone their power. At some point, they joined the Big Mom Pirates and became officers of the crew. Stewie was the first to appear, in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, having been discovered by Mika when she was looking for Mew in The Tree of Beginning. Stewie commented he was in the wrong story and walked away. Nextgen Series In Operation: SCARY, Stewie took advantage of the Curse of Monsters caused by Jack O'Lantern, merging himself with his teddybear, Rupert, to become a monstrous amalgamation. His base was stationed on Teddy Moses Island, where he bred other living teddybears before his island was invaded by Francis and his KND troops (who took the form of Navy soldiers). Stewie was battled by Sheila Frantic (in the form of Conker) and Rodent, and defeated. When the curse wore off, Stewie changed back to normal. His island self-destructed shortly after, but he was recovered by his two comrades. In Operation: RECLAIM, the Baby Trio appeared at the end with the other pirates to celebrate Big Mom's birthday, in which Rallo was playing "We Will Rock You" on a boombox. When Big Mom was angry over the girl who stood up to her, Stewie figured she wanted Maggie to assassinate her, but Black John noted that she may have been part of the Kids Next Door. In The Great Candied Adventure, the Deadly Babies and Nickel Joe attack the Strowd Estate, wanting the Annoying Triplets' recipe out of Rick Strowd, in which Rallo tortured him with musicbending. They later attacked the Drilovsky House to get the Recommissioning Module, in which Stewie proved a threat for Francis and Panini, and afterwards Maggie kept Patton hostage. After restoring Rick's memory, Stewie shrunk him to trap him in a jar. On Mountain of Flavors, Maggie ambushed the Raccoon Pirates and tried to shoot them on their journey up the mountain, but thanks to Kirie and Dillon's teamwork, the child was knocked off the mountain. However, she later discovered Chef Pierre and Arthur Glacé, reporting this to her allies as they captured the two, and would force Pierre to make the cake. Rallo later ambushes the heroes in Marshmallow Mayans, trapping them with his hypnotic tunes, until Harry counters with his own rap. Sheila was then able to run up and punch the head of the statue Rallo was controlling, sending him flying as he crashed into and destroyed his stepfather's house. The Baby Trio are with Black John Licorice on Chocolate Island later as they prepare to dip Mr. Flufleupagus in the volcano, and battle the Raccoon Pirates when they try to thwart them. At Caramel Canyon, Stewie sets up his time machine and travels one year in the past to perform the Caramel Ritual, and he traps the Raccoon Pirates in the spell when they follow him. He eats all of the Magic Caramels that resulted from their personalities, but he ended up battling them inside his subconscious, and they took control of Stewie's body to force him to return their caramels. After changing back to normal, they took Stewie back with them to the present. The Baby Trio aided the other Big Moms in fighting the Raccoons on Lumpa Land Ruins. Rallo bested Harry, Maggie defeated Haylee, and Stewie shrunk Artie down. They stole the Eight Sugary Wonders and left. When the Raccoons came to Candied Island, they battled these same Triplets again, but were defeated by their new skills. After Big Mom's defeat, the Trio escaped from Candied Island. Sometime later, Augustus von Fizzuras finds the trio and enlists them on his Candied Adventure, as the Marzipan Pirates. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, the Baby Trio accompany Augustus to Fizzle-Fizzle Ruins, helping the teenager through its many traps until they find the Everbubble Fizz in the center. After Augustus defeats Mr. Fizz, Stewie retrieves two gallons of Everbubble before they all head for Gumdrop Cove. At the cove, they witness August's swear-off with Gelatin Gerald before going to bring the Everbubble to Bubbly Brandon at the Soda Can. He tells them a way up Buttermilk Building, using Corn-Clamber Boots, but warns the crew about Lord Licorice. Rallo expresses his fear of Lord Licorice, but Augustus is passive. He brings them back to their plane and feeds the babies fruits and sandwiches, saying they need their strength. Maggie offers Augustus an orange, but when he declines, she threatens to kill him unless he eats it, so he does. The next morning, they go to the Mountain of Flavors to purchase Corn-Clamber Boots, then afterwards head for Buttermilk Building. The babies have to split up from Augustus partway up Buttermilk, but aid him in puzzles from afar. They watch as Augustus journeys alone to the mountaintop, but doesn't respond to their communications. Maggie notices the Cinnamon Ship above the clouds, so the trio heads back to the Ace Flyer. They chase the Sour Cinnamon and break into the chamber where Stewie last tracked Augustus. They encounter Mike Teavee, and Stewie uses a Metahuman Neutralizer to get Augustus out of the TV he was trapped in by Mike's powers. The Marzipans work together to escape the Cinnamon, but when Veruca Salt and Violet corner them, Augustus cuts the walkway they are standing on and fall to Cinnamon Jungle. In the jungle, the pirates rest for the night as the Cinnamon had lost them. While Rallo and Maggie fall asleep, Stewie and Augustus reflect on why they left their families, and how the Babies chose to save him. Stewie goes to sleep as they all cuddle close to Augustus. The morning, the Deadly Babies discover a stadium, where various pirate crews have gathered to take part in the Davy Back Fight. Against the babies' wishes, Augustus enters them in the competition, to rescue the captured Forest Fairy Princess and also help them get stronger. Maggie competes in the Search and Shoot game, Rallo races in the Dread Race, and Stewie fights in the Combat Brawl. The latter was forced to enter his Hulk form, and after knocking out K. Lumsy, Stewie rescued Princess Aisling and escaped the stadium. Augustus convinces K. Lumsy to help them, so the giant crocodile carries the three remaining pirates as he runs across the Cinnamon Jungle. Aisling restores Stewie from his Hulk form, but the baby feels ill afterward. When the others meet up with them, K. Lumsy carries them into the ocean and takes cover in a secret cave within the bay. As part of Aisling's plan, Rallo, Maggie, and Augustus give a pampering treatment to Klumsy while Stewie is still recovering. When he wakes up and sees the others serving Klumsy, Stewie assumes they've become sex slaves. After Augustus convinces K. Lumsy to help them, the Marzipans ride the giant croc as he swims across the ocean at rapid speed, thanks to Aisling's power. They make it to Sugar Deserts, where a Sugar Fairy named Holly takes them to Sugar Fairy Kingdom. After venturing the kingdom, they meet Princess Zeira in the Sugar Palace. Boogey Pirate Commander, Azula breaks into the palace, and the babies watch her fight with Augustus. Just as she is about to slay the captain, Holly jumps in the way and gets killed, causing everyone to cry over the death of the Sugar Fairy. After Zeira restores Augustus's Haki and warps the ruined Ace Flyer to them, she sends the pirates and Aisling back to the past to find the Rock Nut. They rescue a cavegirl called Nel from a pack of raptors - who later turn out to be Nel's friends. As they get acquainted with the English-speaking cavegirl, she mentions a tasty rock she found back on Terry's mountain. She leads them to Primordial Rock as they make the journey up the mountain, finding the Rock Nut in Terry's nest. Following the battle with Terry, Aisling returns the pirates to the present, in Augustus's neighborhood on Drury Lane. After Aisling leaves, Henrietta appears and furiously berates her son. They then learn Nel had stowed away in the Ace Flyer. With Nel included, they have breakfast with Augustus's family, and the cavegirl joins them on the adventure. Their journey takes them to Oceana's Sweets Factory, where they find the Cupcake Core. The crew except for Nel gets captured by merpeople and locked in Samiya's dungeon. Spongebob Squarepants is thrown in their cell as Stewie excitedly wants him to join the crew. With Spongebob's help, they escape the prison and flee from the pursuing soldiers to their Ace Swimmer. As they escape back on the Ace Flyer, Stewie is disgusted with Spongebob's sense of humor and wants to get rid of him, so Augustus complies and drops him down to the KND operatives. Battles *Maggie vs. Raccoon Pirates. *Stewie vs. Raccoon Pirates. *Big Mom Pirates vs. Raccoon Pirates. *Deadly Babies vs. The Gilligan Triplets. **Rallo vs. Harry. **Maggie vs. Haylee. **Stewie vs. Artie. *Escape from Sour Cinnamon. *Davy Back Fight. **Search and Shoot (Maggie). **Dread Race (Rallo). **Combat Brawl (Stewie). *Marzipan Pirates vs. Terry. General Info on Each Member Stewie Griffin One-year-old Stuart Gilligan Griffin was born in a troubled family with unnatural intelligence at his birth. For that reason, he's deemed himself too smart for them and eventually sought a better place to use his brains, thus finding the Big Moms. Appearance Stewie is a football-headed, Caucasian baby with tiny lines of black hair along his head. He wears a yellow shirt, red overalls with yellow buttons, and small blue shoes. Personality Stewie usually speaks with big words and with scientific knowledge. He usually makes witty remarks to other peoples' sentences or conversations. His regular quirks include mispronouncing words to annoy his friends (like saying "whip" like "hwhip") and making dirty remarks that lead people to believe he is homosexual. Stewie is a huge fan of Spongebob Squarepants, but he strongly dislikes the sponge's new sense of humor. Rallo Tubbs Five-year-old Montclair "Rallo" Tubbs was a child born into a more troubled family, in which his father left, but his stepfather became Cleveland Brown. Likely seeking more out of life, he accompanied his neighbor, Stewie in finding the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Rallo is an African-American boy with a big black afro, which apparently he carries a boombox inside. He wears a light-blue T-shirt, dark-blue shorts, and white shoes with red tips. Personality Rallo talks like the stereotypical Black person, and has clearly demonstrated his love for rap. Rallo isn't as intelligent as Stewie for his age, as he's still learning typical child things like counting. Maggie Simpson One-year-old Margaret Evelyn "Maggie" Simpson was born in a less-troubled family, but still very chaotic, so she likely sought the Big Mom Pirates on her own terms. She is unable to speak, only sucking on a binky, but developed skills in wielding guns. Appearance Maggie is a yellow-skinned baby with spiky yellow hair (which looks merged with her skin). She sucks on a light-red binky, and is wrapped in a blue bundle, which has her weapons lined along it. Personality Maggie doesn't speak, but seems very aware of things and conflicts going on around her. She clearly has a murderous side to her, working as the Big Moms' assassin. Abilities Because of an explosion of the Great Clock, the three babies are trapped in Age Stasis, however their minds and skills can develop. Stewie is the smartest of the trio, and therefore a skilled scientist. He has a wide assortment of weapons on his person, like an anti-gravity gun, a shrink ray, and general laser and missile launchers. Stewie also ate the Human-Human Fruit, Model: Hulk, and can transform into a muscular Hulk-like figure that was modeled after Stewie's own father. Rallo is a musicbender, and has eaten the Boom-Boom Fruit to enhance his abilities. Rallo can make boomboxes appear around his body that emit hypnotic rhythms, and he can launch deadly music notes with his musicbending. He often puts his enemies in a trance so he can attack them. He is also able to put lifeless material, such as statues, under his control. Maggie is a skilled assassin, and is able to target and shoot enemies from miles away. She is able to increase the size of her pupil for a closer view, thanks to her Zoom-Zoom Fruit. When enemies are behind a force, she has mirrors lain around the area so they can catch their reflection, allowing Maggie to shoot and bounce bullets off the mirrors. Weaknesses None of the Deadly Babies can swim thanks to their Devil Fruits. Stewie's weakness is that he has no sense of place or intelligence while in his Hulk form, and easily fell into Artie's trap thanks to this. Rallo's only weakness is being out-sung or bested by another rapstar of greater skill, such as Harry, and like all musicbenders, his Music Chi can be sent back at him. Maggie's weakness is strong sources of light, mainly when her pupil is zoomed in on a lightbulb or something, and this will cause her vision to become blurry. Stories They Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (Stewie; cameo) *Operation: SCARY (Stewie) *Operation: RECLAIM (ending) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Each baby has a uniquely shaped head: Stewie has a football head, Maggie has spiked hair (which is the same color as her skin, appearing as part of the main head), and Rallo has an afro. *They also have a particular skin color: Stewie's is peach, Rallo's is brown, and Maggie's is yellow. *They bare resemblance to the Gilligan Triplets in many ways: **Rallo is actually the oldest, being 5 years old. Coincidentally, Harry is the oldest of the Gilligan Trio, and both have the darkest skin of their groups. ***Their ages correspond with the Gilligans' ages in general, regarding oldest to youngest with their respective counterparts. **Stewie's middle name is Gilligan, just as the Gilligans' surname is, well, "Gilligan". **Maggie is the only female, just as Haylee is the only of the Gilligans. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Scientists Category:Musicbenders Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Teams Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Candied Adventure Bosses Category:Marksmen